Gunpowder and Lead
by AndiLoveKyo
Summary: When pushed comes to shove Kagome is going to show her loving husband that her gun is bigger than his fist.PLEASE REVIEW!One-shot.


**Author's Note:**

**This is not your ho-hum songfic. You will not find lyric blocks to fill in the voids in the story. If you know the song you will find the song intertwined within the story. This idea came to me at work and I got most of it down then. SHHH….don't tell my boss. So benefit from my lapse in work ethic. Enjoy and please review, because I do have more songfics floating around if anyone is interested. Oh and no worries I have not stopped my other stories. No, I don't hate Koga, he's just a good bad boy, who is easy to see loving Kagome but being a little too "violent" in that affection. **

**And as always I don't own him. **

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**Gunpowder and Lead: A Songfic.**

There was a haze that shimmered across the desert that was scarred by county road 233, in the distance a broke down truck. Luck is rarely on the side of the downtrodden, and she had never been very lucky. She would often joke that if she didn't have bad luck then she would have no luck at all. No running out of gas two miles short of her home where they kept extra tanks full of gas for the backup generator and other farm equipment was just the way the world worked for her.

Kagome ran down the dirt road towards the little farm house she shared with her husband who was currently in the process of trying to bail himself out of jail. Last night he had gone too far in his rage his yelling escalating till he had started back handing her repeatedly and shaking her as if she were nothing more than a rag doll. She had eventually managed to lock herself in the bathroom long enough to call for help. Her skin was busted and darkened by ugly bruises. Yes, last night had been the last straw for her and she was beyond sure that things would be far worse now that she had enraged him with her lawyer servicing him papers asking for a divorce.

She coughed as dust swirled up on the road Arizona being notoriously for dry, but this year had been exceptionally hot to top it off. After this maybe she would move somewhere where it actually rained and things were green instead of a burnt color of brown or grass that looked like old book pages all yellow and brittle. Her cowboy boots crunched as she finally hit the drive that led to the small farm house she called home, sweat making her red plaid shirt stick uncomfortably to her shoulders and back. She jerked the screen door open and managed to get the key in the lock without breaking it as her hands shook violently.

Not stopping to close the door behind her she stumbled through the semi dark living room to the tiny kitchen jerking the old refrigerator's door open to get temporarily relief from the stuffy heat of the house as she reached in to grab a beer. She peeled off her flannel and threw it on the table, drinking the beer as she went to the bedroom and dug out a duffle and shoved most of her stuff into the bag. She knew if she was right she was heading straight for her own little slice of hell when he finally got here and she didn't plan on sticking around to let him do a repeat performance of last night.

Closing the fridge door from getting her second beer Kagome moved to the shotgun that hung over the mantle grabbing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter as she side stepped the broken glass and wood splinters that laid in silent testimony to her husband's insane need to destroy last night. She moved to the desk where the shells were kept popping the shotgun barrel down preparing it to be loaded and cradled it on her arm. She paused to pull a cigarette from the pack and light it taking several deep drags before blowing the smoke and rolling cig to the corner of her mouth. Reaching for the shells Kagome placed them into the barrel with a semblance of calm that was slowly settling as her heart rate lowered before snapping the gun back and throwing back the rest of her beer.

Grabbing another beer Kagome headed out the front door the screen slapping the door frame behind her as she cocked the gun with one hand and plopped down in closest wooden chair. She pushed her chair back unto two legs the top stopping as it hit the side of the house and she propped the heels of her cowboy boots on the porch railing and lit another cigarette, despite the fact that she was far from a chain smoker, she rarely smoked at all but she couldn't seem to stop herself as she watched the road for dust clouds and the tale-tale signs of a truck rumbling at high speed towards her bringing destruction with it.

"Koga wanted a fight well now he's got one." She muttered into her beer. She didn't have to wait long before a glint of silver could be seen flying down the road, dirt flying into the air as if it was smoke billowing out of a great engine, or terrifying beast. Kagome checked her watch it was half past ten and all her nerves had settled as she lit her third cigarette watching her husband's truck fly past her old Chevy. She took one last drag before lowering her chair back down onto all four legs and snuffed the butt out with the heel of her boot. The truck pulled into the drive, gravel flying, she smirked as she thought of how he had no clue what waited for him this time. No longer would she let him beat a 'weak little girl' around anymore. No, today she was going to show the good for nothing man she married exactly what she was made of.

He didn't even bother to turn the truck off as it came to a dusty stop and jumped out, his dark hair messy and wild looking as his dark eyes landed on Kagome as she stood from her chair. Koga had asked her to marry him right out of high school and she had stupidly said yes, ignoring her mother's cautions and her friends warning of his rumored temper. He had never raised his voice in anger towards her let alone his hand. That all slowly changed after the nuptials, where over the past four years his true character started bleeding through, destroying an illusions she may have had about being happy with such a monster.

"KAGOME! I'm going to kill you, you stupid bitch!" He growled as he slammed the truck door closed and started stalking towards her, hesitating only slightly when he saw her raise the shotgun and train the sights on him.

"What you thought you were going to shoot me?" He laughed darkly. "You don't have the guts to kill me."

"I'll show you what I'm made of," Kagome murmured as she slid her finger to the trigger, time seeming to slow as she waited for him to get closer then she squeezed the trigger.

The shot rang out seconds before she saw Koga fly backwards, blood already spreading across his chest before he hit the dirt. Kagome cocked the shotgun again, before bending to grab the duffle she had packed and ran to the truck not daring to stop to see if her spouse was dying or already deceased. Throwing her gear into the truck she jumped into the driver's seat and threw the vehicle into reverse and peeling out of the drive back on the county road. She pulled over when she reached her truck to grab her purse and a pair of her favorite shades before continuing back in the direction of town.

"I just shot my husband," She laughed nervously as she wondered if she had killed him or not as she got onto the highway putting as much distance between her and her past as she could. Kagome didn't look to see which direction she was going as long as it was away from her she was good, she smiled somewhere warm and green. She had escaped a barren Hell and she was heading towards a new greener Paradise.


End file.
